


Mukuro's 'Affections'.

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Vongola affections [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Mental Instability, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro was the true Mist of the tenth Vongola generation, an ex convict, with a plan to end the mafia world. Many do not trust him and he doesn't trust anyone either.In Mukuro's personal opinion, trust can only be a very mutual feeling.





	Mukuro's 'Affections'.

Rokudo Mukuro is the true Mist of the tenth Vongola generation, an ex convict, with a plan to end the mafia world. Many do not trust him and he doesn't trust anyone either.

The incident came as a small shock, even to Mukuro, when Takeshi called in over the radio during some forgettable mission, panicking and whimpering out that Kyoya is very hurt. Still, Mukuro never expected to see his mortal rival laying on the ground, unmoving, bleeding inhumane amounts of blood thanks to an overactive cloud flame. It made Mukuro angry. Only he is allowed to down the skylark like that. He took the reigns, calming Takeshi down, convincing him then to drag the unconscious cloud to safety.

He tried to step away from the situation afterwards, but a part of him wanted to see what the others would do now that a threat had injured one of them. For that reason, he lingered a few days, hiding away his true intentions behind deceitful smile of course.

The first person to approach him was his lovely little Nagi, coming to their room and watching him work through his _emotions _as he fantasised about how to torture that mafia family. No particular reason as to why he would torture them. _No reason. __  
Her presence alone was rather soothing however, so after a while, Mukuro could make a clean, tangible plan with her besides him, laying down in bed and holding her hands, allowing her to witness some of his plan and she was delighted. Feeling that delight through their mental link, he felt proud about causing that emotion.  
Why did he feel pride about it? Well... Nagi is his, to keep his own happy is the least he could try to do.___

______The day after the incident was simply annoying, with Hayato constantly following after him, as if they were actually that close.  
The storm was clearly trying to talk him into doing skme of the piling paperwork. Which he really shouldn't have to be doing, because he isn't the 'official' Mist guardian. _And no, he is not bitter about it. _He really just likes to point that out, over and over again until Hayato snaps at him and things finally become more explosive.  
With a short fuse like that, Hayato is definitely his second most favourite of the guardians. To annoy that is. The first place will forever belong to the skylark.  
 _Mukuro is not bitter about the storm's hostility. That's a misunderstanding on everyone else's parts. _______

____________Now his most favourite guardian to actually be around...  
Has to be Yamamoto Takeshi, just because the rain is a rather agreeable man and fun to listen to. _He also doesn't feel like most mafioso, but that's besides the point. _  
He's especially endearing when he's trying his hardest to explain something, like the man does all day long as Mukuro is following after him, just observing the rain in a manner as creepy as his mismatched eyes could. _Which is very creepy, mind you. _  
Somewhere along the line, Mukuro then realises that Takeshi has been trying to assure him that he's fine all day long. He had to throw his head back and laugh out his hilarity.  
As if he'd ever actually _worry _for someone like Yamamoto Takeshi. He was a toy, nothing more nothing less. Just like everyone else.  
 _Mukuro doesn't like to be read like an open book. At all. ___________ _ _

___________________That, obviously, also includes the insufferable sun guardian. They all are nothing more than toys to him.  
It makes the next day.... Difficult to say the least. Ryohei is far too loud, chasing Mukuro the entirety of the third day, shouting something about making sure _Mukuro is doing extremely fine. _  
When it happened the first time, early in the morning, it did startle him, then it just became annoying. That guy was stubborn and Mukuro did not like that one bit.  
But it was still beyond amusing to distract the man with illusions of his loved ones, an image of his fuming sister and annoyed girlfriend, watching the man fumble about and try to explain that he doesn't have that kind of care about the Mist he was chasing.  
 _Yeah, as if. And that care was forever a completely on sided feeling. Forever. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Tsunayoshi was a bit more tricky to spook nowadays with his thriving hyper intuition, but Mukuro prides himself on the fact that he could still, very easily, make the timid brunet shriek in that childish manner of his.  
So when the sky doesn't shriek as Mukur materialises on his desk abruptly, it makes him scowl. He glares down at the timid sky and the sight that meets him makes his blood boil in hatred.  
How dare this self proclaimed boss of his look so exasperated and somber and fucking _concerned _.  
He makes sure to plague his mind with nightmarish visions of the death of his guardians, but Tsuna rests his hands on the desk, eyes gleaming orange as he looks through his illusion and levels an _insufferably calm _gaze at him. As if to ask a child when they are done throwing a temper tantrum.  
Mukuro shoves the stacks of paperwork off of the desk and leaves that stuffy office to stay in the garden for the rest of the day.  
 _He is not pouting. Everything is fine. _________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Mukuro is a stubborn man, before anything else. Stubborn to cling to life regardless of his fate in it. It spelled a disaster whenever he and the Cloud crossed paths.  
It took him some days to muster of the will to approach his skylark. So he wanted to make the meeting a special one, specifically wrapping himself in an illusion of a beautiful, pink nightgown.  
He sprawled himself theatrically across the wide windowsill, chirping a greeting that he know would make the skylark snap at him and bolt out of his bed to attack. So when that didn't happen, his eyes snapped open and he looked over, frowning now.  
He took in the appearance of his rival with a sour taste on his tongue for a split second. Rigid, pale, sickly even, almost as vulnerable as he was bedridden.  
That's was all the contemplation Mukuro could give the other's looks, because in the next moment, as Kyoya lurched forward, so did Mukuro's body. He just about managed to shove the trashcan into the skylark's arms before the man had to relief the pressure in his stomach.  
Mukuro took some steps back, hovering awkwardly near his eternal nemesis. Who was... Seemingly... Shaking? _The skylark can't be crying, that's far too humane of a thing to do. For either of them. _  
Mukuro eventually disposed of the filthy trashcan, looking at the cloud guardian as the other was just shivering pathetically and curling up on the bed. God, Mukuro wanted nothing more than to leave, but a part of him pulled him back, a small voice in his head convincing him to at least drop some more clothes and blankets of the shivering skylark.  
 _Can't have him freeze to death. He'll be Mukuro's kill someday. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________At the end of the week, Mukuro felt a deep seated exhaustion. He said bye to Chrome in the morning, then he wandered aimlessly through the mansion. Everything is tainted with the filth of mafia here. We'll... Almost everything.  
The little aspiring lighting, Lambo Bovino, was a confusing character to Mukuro. The kid was smart, yet clumsy and, much like child are supposed to be, childish and _pure _.  
Instead of envy, he felt something much softer and warm for the kid that somehow ended up dragging him to a gaming room to wrap him up in some board game that the younger was bound to lose endlessly.  
That purity and innocence is not something he often comes by in this filthy world. Mukuro watches the boy fumble with his cards silently. Making a quiet decision then as he smirked when he bought the entire board of their monopoly game, making Lambo burst out into tears.  
 _Mukuro will try to protect this small bit of purity. And hold onto this last shred of humanity if he can. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Rokudo Mukuro was the true Mist of the tenth Vongola generation, an ex convict, with a plan to end the mafia world. Many do not trust him and he doesn't trust anyone either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________In Mukuro's personal opinion, trust can only be a very mutual feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep updating this series, maybe even finish it in the next two months. This part took me a while, but I hope it turned out fine.
> 
> Rate and review please~!


End file.
